The object of this proposal is to develop a coordinated statistical base of patient data which encompasses all patients served by the Institute, and to use this data base in the evaluation of the impact of the Institute within the total health care delivery system of the region. The approach being proposed is to coordinate the several existing patient data systems at Roswell Park Memorial Institute, to revise them to be compatible with the practices of other comprehensive cancer centers as defined in the context of the CCPDS, to use the data base to prepare reports which can be used in the evaluation of the program of the Institute and to use the data base to identify subsets of patients to be interviewed in order to study in greater depth the nature and background of our patient population, their utilization of cancer control and other medical services available in the region, and their history of referral and medical care both before and after their first contact with Roswell Park Memorial Institute.